Lullaby
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: Songfic basado en una famosa canción de The cure. Con impotencia, Goenji se enfrenta al abuso de una persona a la que consideraba amigo. YAOI/angst.


Lullaby es una canción de The Cure, la letra de esta canción, si la analizamos nos presenta un caso de abuso sexual (aun que también hay quienes digan que no se habla de eso). De eso habla este Songfic, así que si buscan leer algo relacionado al amor este no es su fic.

Como nota: Nikaido Shuugo, fue el primer entrenador de Goenji en la serie de Inazuma eleven.

Espero que disfruten de este fic. Gracias por leer.

* * *

-EL SIGUIENTE FANFIC CONTIENE MATERIAL NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD O PERSONAS SIN UN AMPLIO CRITERIO, LEERLO ES BAJO LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE LA MISMA PERSONA.

-ASI MISMO RECALCO MI POSICION EN CONTRA DE EL MALTRATO INFANTIL Y ABUSO DE MENORES.

-LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ PRESENTADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5 Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES

-ESTE FANFIC NO ESTA CREADO PARA FINES LUCRATIVOS O DENINGRAR A NINGUNA PERSONA FISICA O MORAL QUE SE ENCARGUE DE DISTRIBUIR LA SERIE ,MANGA Y VIDEOJUEGOS.

* * *

_Veo algo que empieza con "S"_

La luz vespertina del sol en el horizonte comenzaba a desaparecer, poco a poco la habitación comenzaba a quedar oscura.

Debajo de las sabanas de la cama se encontraba su propietario: Shuuya Goenji. El numero 10 de Raimon se encontraba temblando del miedo, un miedo inducido por su entrenador; una persona a la que le había confiado su amistad ahora dejaba de ser un amigo, era un terror, un verdugo listo en cualquier momento para castigarlo.

Dolor, mucho dolor físico era lo único que sentía. Dolor en sus hombros, pero principalmente en la cintura y en el trasero.

No había nadie en casa, no habría nadie hasta dentro de dos días. No había forma de escaparse.

_Con sus piernas acarameladas,se acerca el hombre araña_

_suavemente a través de las sombras del vespertino Sol._

_Rondando las ventanas del feliz muerto, buscando a la_

_víctima temblorosa en la cama._

_Descubriendo el miedo en la cargada penumbra_

_y de pronto, un movimiento en el rincón de la habitación._

_Y no hay nada que pueda hacer cuando me doy cuenta_

_horrorizado que el hombre araña me tiene de cena esta noche._

Un sonido en el cuarto rompió el silencio, el rubio dejo de sollozar al escuchar esto. Alzo la mirada por encima de las sabanas tan solo para encontrarse con su entrenador y verdugo: Nikaido Shuugo.

No fue directo hacia el rubio, rodeo la habitación hasta llegar a las ventanas, cerro las cortinas, y la habitación quedo sumida en la penumbra.

Volvió a esconderse por debajo de las sabanas, su única protección. La ultima defensa no tarda mucho en caer.

_Silenciosamente ríe y sacude su cabeza._

_Se arrastra más y más cerca hasta los pies de la cama._

_Más suave que una sombra, y más rápido que las moscas._

_Sus brazos me rodean y mete su lengua en mi ojo._

_"Calma, tranquilo, calla mi precioso muchacho. No te resistas así, o solo te deseare más"_

_Es demasiado tarde para escapar o encender la luz._

_El hombre araña me tiene para su cena esta noche._

Ya no hay forma alguna de escapar cuando el rubio es envuelto en los brazos de su entrenador. Lo toma fuertemente acercando aventuradamente ambos cuerpos; la fuerza del mayor obliga al rubio a dejar su postura fetal para levantarlo, así quedan ambos cuerpos sentados sobre la cama. Hay resistencia aún por parte del rubio, pero rápidamente es sometido. La lengua del mayor comienza a recorrer lascivamente el cuello del rubio hasta llegar al oído derecho de este mientras la mano derecha del mayor se escapa hacia las ropas intimas del menor para luego despojarlo de estas, dejando visible las partes intimas del rubio, entonces lo toma fuertemente por la cintura y lo lleva a sentarse sobre su entrepierna, frotando el blando trasero pre-adolescente con la erección oculta del mayor.

El sonido de la cremallera bajando de los pantalones del mayor hacen acorde con el sonido de un botón desabrochado, a esto le sigue el sonido claro del despoje de una prenda, no se necesita ser inteligente para saber que prenda estaba siendo despojada. Una mano era suficiente para hacer ese trabajo. El cazador no podía dejar ir a su presa.

-No te dolerá, ni sangraras si no te resistes Goenji.

Susurra el mayor en el oído del rubio mientras lleva a la fuerza al menor a una posición canina. lleva una mano a su boca, lame los dedos para luego llevarlos al ano del menor para lubricarlo. Posa su pene sobre el ano del menor mientras este comienza a derramar lagrimas ante la desesperación de no poder hacer nada ahora que tiene el cuerpo del mayor encima de el, listo para someterlo si es necesario.

-Y más vale que no grites mi querido Goenji.

Dice, para luego lamer la mejilla derecha del rubio, la ultima muestra de algo parecido al cariño cuando entra abruptamente el pene del mayor en el cuerpo del rubio.

_Y me siento devorado por mil millones de agujeros temblorosos y peludos._

_Y sé que por la mañana me despertaré con un frío estremecedor._

_El hombre araña siempre está hambriento..._

Un grito ahogado estremece la habitación acostumbrada al silencio, de ahí continúan los sollozos, gemidos por parte del mayor, manoseo lascivo por cada parte del cuerpo del menor, aveces violento como deseando rasgar la piel del menor, otras veces más delicado sintiendo la tersa piel de este, lengüetazos en la espalda y en las axilas lampiñas del pre-adolescente, cambio de posiciones siempre forzadas por el mayor, lenguaje vulgar escupido por la boca del entrenador. Hasta que por fin termina. Un beso en los labios es el ultimo acto del entrenador hacia el rubio, no repara en limpiar las lagrimas secas del rostro del menor, se levanta de la cama y emprende la retirada. Sobre el umbral de la puerta asoma su mirada sobre el hombro derecho.

-Te dije que no te resistieras Goenji-chan, espero que lo tomes en cuenta para la próxima vez.

Desaparece de la vista del menor, pero sabe que no será la ultima vez que lo vea, no será la ultima vez que tenga que sufrir. Y en sollozos, con una vista pérdida de inocencia piensa si de verdad vale la pena resistirse…

_"Ven a mi salón" dijo la araña a la mosca "Tengo algo"..._

* * *

Agradezco a RedTraducciones en YouTube por facilitar la letra traducida de la canción.


End file.
